Broken Beyond Repair
by Abster517
Summary: In an alternate universe, Daisuke meets Dark at a party. Dark is known to take someone new every time he has a party...so what will happen when Daisuke accidentally stumbles upon Dark's room?


**********DISCLAIMER**********

I do not own any of these characters! If I did, I'd be making Dark and Daisuke an adorable couple for life! ^.^

************CAUTION************

Pairing: Dark Mousy x Daisuke Niwa

(for those that don't know, they are both male)

_**(In Daisuke's point of view)**_

"Come on!" Harada-san yells at me. She pulls me along by a hard grip to my wrist.

"Ouch! Harada-san, where are we going?" She stops suddenly and turns to me with a look of disbelief.

"You seriously don't know, Daisuke-kun?" A few more seconds of shock overwhelms her when I shake my head no. "To the number one party this year of course!" She shows a dazzling smile and it overtakes my senses. I end up numbly following her, tripping along the way.

Bumping into her back, I notice we have placed ourselves at a very large mansion just a few houses down from hers.

"Umm…so…who's house is this again?" My question seems to infuriate her so she chooses to ignore me and tells the two burly guys at the front our names.

"He's not on the list," says a gruff voice.

Harada-san sighs in annoyance and answers, "You know who I am, right? Just make an exception!"

They exchange a nervous look but let us through. The pumping sound of a bass and people jumping on the floor starts pulsating through my body.

"I'm going to find Dark, have fun!" Harada-san shouts over the loud music.

My hand reaches out to stop her, but I am too late: she vanished. A lot of the kids here are older and taller than me, so I feel out-of-place. Deciding to grab some punch, I make my way through the sweaty, gross bodies around me.

"What'sss your name?" a slurred voice questions. Suddenly, a guy blocks my way. He's without a shirt and his chiseled chest is glistening with sweat.

Embarrassed by the sight, I avert my eyes and move around him. 'Didn't Harada-san tell me to ignore those type of guys? I can't remember.'

I grab a glass of punch, but decide against it. 'By that guy's actions, it most likely has alcohol in it.' Wandering around, I notice a set of elegant stairs that are vacant; perfect for me. I end up looking in one of the partially open rooms to see an eye-full (and not the good kind): A guy and girl are noisily smacking their lips together while peeling off clothing.

Quickly glancing away, I feel the burn on my cheeks up to my ears and move on. I'm at the last room, since all the others are full and finally find sanctuary in it. It's a dark colored room: Black furniture but red carpet and walls. Letting some light in, I open the black shades that lead to a balcony.

I step out onto the balcony and hear the distant sound of music. The backyard is about as rowdy as inside except, with a pool, more people are showing bare skin. Glancing sideways, no other room has a balcony and I realize it must be the host's room.

Panic starts setting in and I turn to leave the room but my breath catches in my throat.

A guy with violet eyes and hair and dressed in black, is standing in the middle of the room with a scowl painting his face. He blends in perfectly with his surroundings.

"Why are you in here?" he snarls, starting toward me. I come out of the daze and hurriedly make my way to the door.

I mumble, "Sorry, I was trying to find the bathroom." I reach for the handle, but a gloved hand grabs my arm, swinging me back around.

My heartbeat escalates and I'm pretty sure he can either hear my heart hammering inside my chest or feel the throbbing pulse on my wrist. Speaking of, he tightens his grip almost painfully until I look him in the eyes.

I'm caught in how dark they are inside the room, almost black. The little moonlight streaming through the open windows gently falls on his violet hair.

Leaning in closer, a smirk graces his features when I start squirming again. "I didn't get a good look before," the guy presses his firm body against mine, sending heat up directly to my face.

Grabbing my chin, he tilts my head up and whispers, "I think you will do for tonight!"

My heart starts beating erratically inside my chest as I head out the door.

The man in dark clothes smirks and locks the door behind me. Fear trickles into my heart and I start breathing heavily.

"W-what?" I ask, trying to pull away from the strong grip.

"I think you shall be my catch tonight," his low voice murmurs maliciously. Without warning, a tongue slides from the base of my neck to my ear slowly. I shiver and start to tremble.

"Sorry! I don't seem to understand what you're saying!" My apology only serves to make his smirk turn into a sneer.

"Don't worry," he reassures, giving a rather harsh bite to my neck. "I'll be gentle!"

As if to contradict himself, he lifts me with ease and throws me on the bed. "So what's your name?" he purrs softly, while unzipping my jacket.

Gasping, I quickly beg, "Please, stop!" I fling my hands forward in an attempt to push him back, but he easily grabs the flying limbs and pins them above my head. His fingers find my nipple and starts to circle around it enticingly.

"You'll be begging for more in a sec!" A cold hand slips under my shirt and plays with the hardened nub.

"No! Please!" I pant, starting to feel warmth down a little ways. Stopping for a moment, the violet-haired man takes off his shirt. His muscular chest and abdomen glistening seductively in the moonlight. He grabs my hands and pins them above my head.

Suddenly, his lips crash to mine and he forces his way inside my mouth. He sucks on the lower lip then maps out the inside of my mouth with his hot tongue.

Whimpering, I feel more warmth grow until it's quite painful. "Oh? What do we have here?" he asks teasingly. His cold fingers move down my chest and stomach slowly until reaching my pants line.

'That's it!' I yell inside my head, putting my years of training to action. My legs scrunch up then spring at the guy's chest in one smooth motion. Gasping for air, he gives me a smile that borders on evil. Taking the chance, I run to the door and just get it unlatched, when a hand locks it once more.

"You're quite fiery!" He traps my limbs down to my sides by wrapping a muscular arm around me. Unexpectedly, the other hand rubs through my spikes of red hair.

"I don't want this," I plead, tears starting to come forward. Not wanting him to see them, I shut my eyes and pretend to not be in this situation.

"Hmm?" he hums almost tenderly. "How could you not want this? I don't know a single person that doesn't want to be with me."

"Consider me the first one," I retort bitterly. 'Wait! Is he this Dark that Hanada-san is so in love with? I have got to warn her!' Raising my foot up, I try to slam it down on his boot, but am stopped when a knee travels between my legs and lifts me in midair.

I yelp in pain from the sudden contact to my groin.

"You interest me. I can't just let you go!"

He sets me back on my feat to only rip off my pants and underwear in one go. "No, stop! Please!" My yelling must start to annoy him because he grabs one of his gloves and stuffs it down into my throat.

I choke instinctively. This time, I don't stop the tears. Reaching to take the foreign object out of my mouth, my hands get roughly slammed to the door. A finger inserts itself into my butthole then another joins shortly after. The first burned awful but when the second joined, I could feel my insides ripping open. 'Hurts! Hurst so much!'

A third one makes me scream and I feel something tear. When my knees give out, I collapse to the floor in a shaking, crying heap.

The fingers remove themselves quickly and I hear a sharp intake of breath. "You," the violet-haired man's voice is trembling, and makes me sustain a sob so I can hear. "Have you ever done this before?"

I can't see his face, but he sounds remorseful. My butt hole aches and I feel a warm liquid dripping out onto the carpet. It becomes silent except for a little hiccup I let out here and there.

"It's too late now," he mumbles so softly I barely catch it. All at once, he sticks his three fingers back in and begins to push them in and pull them out at a rapid pace.

At first, the pain is so much, all I can do is arch my back and stay completely still in shock. They remove themselves once again and my body slumps in relief: the only thing holding me up are my pinned hands.

I feel him stand behind me and pulls my butt up with him. Feeling the carpet leave my feet, I start to panic and try to wiggle out of his grasp, but end up breathless from my throbbing back.

Suspended in air, I am at a total loss and notice I'm completely helpless. With one hand, he keeps my hands restrained, while the other is wrapped around my hips. Something hot and hard presses against the torn hole and my mind draws a blank to what it could be.

"Relax! This will hurt otherwise. I'm so big, sluts get torn up!" Licking my shoulder, the man gives a chuckle and thrusts in.

My head shoots up and I try to scream but it comes out muffled.

"Mmph!" Tears trickle down my cheeks and my wrists start to hurt badly from being pressed into the hard wood of the door.

"Wow! You're tight and hot!" He starts to suck harshly on the tender skin at my neck. Weirdly, my mind seems to give up. The tears still run down and I feel pain, but my face eases into a never-ending grimace.

'I can't scream anymore; my voice is hoarse. I'm done trying to escape.' My mind reels in what is happening, but I can't bring myself to care anymore.

Thrusting in more, the violet-haired man is shocked to not hear anymore sounds out of me. He shrugs it off and starts shoving himself in and out at a blistering pace. My dangling legs bump into his every smack his disgusting member makes with my skin.

I seem to be blanking every now and then, because when he changes pace, I realize we are still going at it. Thrusting in hard, he releases some hot liquid into me. The scalding fluid sooths my torn muscles. 'Done?' I wonder, hoping that is the end.

"That was good," he praises, out of breath. Without another care, he drops me to the floor where I moan in pain. "Thanks for the fun night!" He zips up his pants and puts on his shirt.

Unlocking the door, he gives me a glance and says nonchalantly , "Don't worry! It won't happen again! I only do one-night stands!" He steps over me and rushes out to join the party once again.

My shoulders ache from being strained for too long, but I make them move to pull the glove from my throat. Once out, I cough and try to swallow the dry feeling left behind. Slowly, in agony, I collect my clothes and put them on again. I feel something drip down my butt hole, but my back hurts too much to do anything about it. I trudge downstairs to find the party still in full-swing.

"Daisuke-kuuun!" I hear a sweet voice call out.

"Oh," I whisper, remembering that I came to the party with another person, "Harada-san." She stops short and looks me up and down.

"Hmm? Are you feeling alright, Daisuke-kun?" she asks. "You have a bruise on your neck and you look worn out."

As a reflex, I use my hand to cover the bruised skin. "I'm fine-" I'm interrupted when she questions, "Have you seen Dark? He supposedly takes a new girl every night he has a party." She pouts and mumbles, "I was hoping I could be the one tonight, but it's getting late!"

I'm stunned to find out Harada-san would want something as torturous as what I just went through. "Wait," I murmur, catching her attention, "What does this Dark look like?"

Looking annoyed, she announces irritatedly, "Really, Daisuke! How do you not know him? He's only the most popular boy in school and probably in the whole city!" She huffs and continues, "Gosh! He's handsome, well toned, always wears dark clothes, and has gorgeous violet colored eyes and hair…" Harada-san continues on with other remarks to his mouth and body, but the blood rushing in my ears has hindered my hearing.

I feel like someone is staring at me, so, without thinking, I turn around to meet violet-colored eyes. It looks like he was dancing with a bunch of girls around him, but upon seeing me, he has stopped. After saying something to the whining girls, he makes his way through the crowd towards me. The most popular guy in school, the man who raped me: Dark Mousy.

"Excuse me," I interrupt Harada's monologue, pushing past her in a hurry to get away.

"Niwa! Where are you going?" She huffs in anger.

Dark makes it over to the front door in time to see a small boy limping away. Shrugging, he goes back in to find some more fun.

I really don't know where I'm going but I keep walking anyway. My back hurts every step I take. When I stop, my feet are trapped in sand while the waves lap around my ankles. I drop back and curl into a ball. Knowing no one is nearby to hear me, I let out ear-shattering screams and sobs. "WAAAH!" The screams echo back and I'm shocked by the hurt and anguish trapped in each one.

"Alright," I whisper to myself. "So what if I was raped, I'm not going to let that hurt me." Though the pep-talk is full of inspiration, my tears keep coming no matter how many times I rub at my eyes.

By the time they stop, the sun is creeping up on shore. Standing up, I wince at the dull throb in my lower back. I walk on anyway. Eventually, I make it home and into my bed.

The tears come back, but I'm able to will these ones away. It's easy to do when you convince yourself it was just a horrible nightmare.


End file.
